vfdfandomcom-20200214-history
Look Away
Look Away is the main title theme to the television series A Series of Unfortunate Events. It was written by composer Nick Urata featuring lyrics by Daniel Handler. The song is performed by Neil Patrick Harris. The middle portion of the lyrics changes depending on which book is being portrayed in the following episode. In every second part of each book adaptation, Harris sings the song in character depending on the disguise Count Olaf appears in during the episode. Lyrics :Look away, look away, look away, look away :This show will wreck your evening, your whole life, and your day :Every single episode is nothing but dismay :So look away, look away, look away : : :Episodes 1-2 :Three children lose their home and go to live with someone awful :He tries to steal their fortune with a plot that's not quite lawful :It's hard to fathom how the orphans manage to live through it :But how a descent person like yourself would even want to view it : : :Episodes 3-4 :The Baudelaires are living with a man who studies snakes :He's jolly and he's secretive and makes a few mistakes :Spoiler alert! :A villain comes to steal and murder :And so if I were you, I wouldn't even watch one minute further : : :Episodes 5-6 :The Baudelaires' new guardian is wracked by fear and panic :They end up on a boat that might as well be the Titanic :We polled a bunch of adults, ninety-nine percent agree :There must be something happier on screen for you to see : : :Episodes 7-8 :The lumber mill is where the Baudelaires are forced to work :The eye doctor is sinister, the owner is a jerk :They end up in a fiendish plot with logs and hypnotism :The very thought of watching should be met with skepticism : : :Episode 9-10 :At school the Baudelaires are forced to live in an old shack :Comfort, joy, and safety are among the things they lack :They run a lot of laps which keeps them in fantastic shape :But you're the one who ought to take this chance for an escape : : :Episode 11-12 :The Baudelaires are taken in by people who are rich :But Olaf has a plan that's going off without a hitch :It's a race against the clock to rescue their two kidnapped friends :You'll need rescuing yourself before this grim tale ends : : :Episode 13-14 :The town of VFD is full of people, full of rules :The Quagmires have once again been kidnapped for their jewels :The Baudelaires must rescue them but end up getting jailed :You might hope that things improve but I'm afraid that ship has sailed : : :Episode 15-16 :The Baudelaires are hiding in a place crawling with doctors :Count Olaf's close behind them with his troop of lousy actors :Something dreadful happens with a big, sharp, rusty knife :So if I were you, I'd find some other way to spend your life : : :Episode 17-18 :The Baudelaires are hiding in a carnival of freaks :Count Olaf is the worst; he's been for more then several weeks :The lions in the hinterlands are hungry and quite fierce :There's literally no program you can watch that's any weirse :Just look away, look away, look away '' :T''here's nothing but horror and inconvenience on the way :Ask any stable person "should I watch?" and they will say :Look away, look away, look away, '' :''Look away, look away, look away, '' :''Look away, look away, look away Category:Songs